F91 Gundam F91 Imagine
The F91 Gundam F91 Imagine is a Gunpla appearing in the anime series Gundam Build Fighters, and is a variant of the F91 Gundam F91. It is built and primarily controlled by Julian Mackenzie. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam F91 Imagine is a Gunpla built by Julian Mackenzie while he was still in the Gunpla Academy. Besides a different color scheme and the ability to use the heat vented from its head as a weapon, it is quite similar in combat capabilities as the original F91 Gundam F91. Its joints are worn out due to heavy usage by Julian during his time in the Gunpla Academy, but they are not repaired before his battle with the third Meijin Kawaguchi as it had been 3 years since he last used it. However, this does not seem to have any negative effects on its performance. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Gundam F91 Imagine is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns, which are mainly used as a mid-close range defensive weapon. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :Mounted on the chest, the pair of mega machine cannons are stronger than the vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close-combat beam weapon for many mobile suits, a pair of beam sabers are stored in the left side armor when not in use. ;*Beam Rifle :A handheld ranged beam weapon, it is the same beam rifle as used by the original Gundam F91. The beam shot fired by the Gundam F91 Imagine's beam rifle is powerful enough to destroy PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia's shield. ;*Variable Speed Beam Rifle :The same ranged beam weapon as used by the original Gundam F91, the Variable Speed Beam Rifles (VSBRs) is also mounted on the Gundam F91 Imagine's backpack, one on each side. The VSBRs fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield ;*Beam Shield :A defensive beam armament, the Gundam F91 Imagine has a beam shield generator mounted on the left forearm, and a spare stored in the right side armor. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber and can block both beam and projectile weapons. Special Equipment & Features ;*Heat Radiation Fins :Like the original Gundam F91, the Gundam F91 Imagine has three radiator fins in each shoulder armor that are hidden during normal operations. The fins are for shedding the tremendous amount of heat generated by the unit's systems. They are most notably deployed by the Gundam F91 Imagine when it activates the 'Back Jet Stream'. ;*Heat Radiation System :Like the original Gundam F91, the Gundam F91 Imagine can also open its face guard to radiate heat in addition to shedding heat via the heat radiation fins. Julian also used this ability as an attack in close range. Special Attacks ;*Back Jet Stream :When the Gundam F91 Imagine is moving at high speed, its paint can peel off to create afterimages with mass. This makes it seem like the unit has split into three. The Back Jet Stream seems to be analogous to the Gundam F91's Metal Peel-off Effect, but it is used as a special move instead of a cooling mechanism. However, the Gundam F91 Imagine can only used it for a short while due to the high amount of heat produced. The Back Jet Stream is the reason why Julian was once considered the next Meijin. History At the Gunpla Academy, there was an academy-wide tournament to decide who would become the Third Meijin Kawaguchi. During Julian's match with Kirsty and her GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D + GNR-001K GN Arms Custom, the F91 Imagine was badly damaged which Tatsuya noted was due to Julian holding back. When Julian charged straight for Kirsty's Gunpla, it was revealed that the GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D was not there and that the GNR-001K GN Arms Custom could be controlled from afar. As Kirsty was about to land the finishing blow on the F91 Imagine, Julian stopped holding back and activated the Back Jet Stream once more and surrounded the GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D; Julian was unleashing fury as he tore Kirsty's Gunpla apart and when the normal face plate fell off, the humanoid plate appeared and as Julian yelled once more, the Heat Radiaton Fins expelled an excess of heat. The F91 Imagine was piloted by Julian Ayers Mackenzie during the 7th Gunpla Battle World Tournament's semi-final battle with his old friend and protege Tatsuya Yuuki. Though he was defeated by Yuuki and the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia in an intense battle, he was pleased and decided that he just couldn't stay away from Gunpla. He and Yuuki once again went their separate ways with a friendly promise to battle again. Picture Gallery Gundam-Exia-Amazing-Gundam-F91-Imagine.png|Battling the Amazing Exia Gundam-F91-Imagine.png Gundam-F91-Imagine-Back-Jet-Stream.png|Cooling down after Back Jet Stream Meijin vs Meijin.jpg Gunplastandoff.jpg f91afterimages.png|Back Jet Stream Activated Gundam F91 Imagine.jpg| In Gundam Build Fighters Document Notes & Trivia *The Gunpla's color scheme is based on the Gundam F91's U.C. 0116 rollout livery. *Just like Tatsuya's "Amazing", "Imagine" is a reference to the title of "Meijin", as Julian was one of the Meijin Kawaguchi prospects.